vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Language
A language is a natural or constructed system of communication, employing spoken and written elements, composed of a grammar and a vocabulary, used by any given group of people for the exchange of ideas and concepts via the application of words and other features in a structured and conventional form. Languages evolve through the centuries, interacting with neighbouring languages, giving rise to hybrid forms, creoles and pidgins - occasionally developing into completely new languages, or dying out. In addition to its strictly communicative uses, the use of a particular language at a given moment in time is also deeply entrenched with other concepts, such as ethnic identity, political history, nationalism, religious use, social stratification, etc. Languages descending from a common ancestor make up language families. Futuronian languages Aracimric languages *Kiltanian *Tillish *Deassic languages **Fyldish **Kashpatrian **Rosarish **Vernish *Ethwynic languages **Estron **Kemese Gardlian languages *Bomerish *Dascunyan *Gorami *Maryporter *Meckelish *Rizne *Tirian * Fränkisch ** Jerman (another term for Fränkisch) ** Lumattan (an old form of Fränkisch) * Westrijan ** Kaansijan ** Teutrijan *Mystgallian languages **Ingallish **Somerish *Sjomanian languages **Stervian **Vinnish **North Smalik languages ***Cabotenian ***Dahlian ***Svartese ***Värish Liliance languages *Liliani **Hispaneesh languages ***Hiberian ****Sanpatrician ** Flovaignian ** Oilian languages ***Crairican ***Phénixien ***Meritéan **Lendian ***Sargonese ***Teldian **Neoliliani ** Partogees languages *** Estontetsan ****Extreman ***Moranguese ****Arosian ****Aro-Extreman **Scondan **Trinian **Riochan **Joosian **Isclas d'Áur languages ***Aigadorenc ***Akitanian ***Solelhadan ****Caninese Kralian languages *Gronkian *Guwimithian *Jilnovian *Ulanovan **Hoch Hybrid languages *Deuco, a language with Gardlian and Liliance roots Proto-Chungese languages Chungese in itself is not a single language, but a collection thereof. Therefore, this group reflects the wider language group, those related to the origins of Chungese. *Chungese group **Modern Chungese **Kikese **Seonese **Mingese **Jhuqie **Wangchungese **Munchungese *Krungese (Singhvet) *Sipai (Seepaey) language group *Pataki *Xipangi group **Shindi **Ikanese **Myengi Remotely or allegedly related: *Utameyas (It was recently theorised by Utanian linguists that Utameyas is linked to some form of proto-xipangi language, but remains controversial. Others call Utameyas an isolated language.) Central Erassian languages *Tarqvyan *Kzanikh *Yoakesian group **Kasvree **Savaree Colophan languages *Modern Colophan (Kalesthesia) *Nilami (Kalesthesia) *Lward (Kalesthesia) *Qward (Kalesthesia) Erassian isolated languages *Ezoperanto *Lysonian *Kpothan Karian languages *Kencari **Coastal Kencari **Lake Kencari **White Kencari *Pocari **North-Pocari **South-Pocari *Coare Mari'im languages *Re'o'mari'im **Mu'o'ana **Sa'a'iki **Toku'ika *Rihu *Myrinesian (Kalesthesia) *Udani (Uudangwuu) **Tumicki dialect (Uudangwuu) Mezo languages *Chitec *Irominan *Mezapati *Mixtupecan *Xochimechatlan *Zabian Ngwangwan-Melanian languages *Afrazlala **Kutu **Zangan *Ciquivi *Kintembe *Lalai *Leko *Nwandi *Timbu *Nume languages **Eolian group ***Koban ****Zengucheti dialect ****Yekhovi dialect ***Niokolan ****Titsuani dialect ****Limavali dialect (Kalesthesia) Gurung-Woo languages *Gurungdjaran *Kongreni Rimlan languages *Iparalaspuqui languages **Fenizic **Mauretanian ** Izmithi (Uudangwuu) * Djerigan * Azraqi (Kalesthesia) Tawhitoan languages *Melgan *Percevejani *Tanurai languages **Rabeli **Ranhi **Riochan Shalaise languages * Shaelic — official language of the Republic of Shaelia * Cendlese — spoken primarily on the Severnaya Peninsula; officially recognized language in the Republic of Shaelia * Vessic — spoken primarily on the Severnaya Peninsula; officially recognized language in the Republic of Shaelia Isolate languages * Bëltse * Extremish * Gen * Kha * Plic Small enclave of unknown language origin in Kalesthesia * Sakerik Small enclave of unknown language origin in eastern Kasvria (Kasvria & Savarai) * Tak The official language of the Free States of Tak * Utameyas * Ushmonian * Vaara See also * Category:Languages